Providers of communication networks are continually challenged to deliver fast and reliable data transfers to consumers by advancing underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies relating to transmission latency. For example, in recent years, the telecommunications industry has built new routes merely to reduce network latency. Traditional approaches often times involve radio frequency (RF) wave transmissions with overhead, such as error coding, to maintain signal integrity. Such overhead information requires additional processing, and thus, increases latency.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective approach for reducing transmission latency by manipulating transmission overhead.